


it’s not so bad (not when it’s with you)

by hopeso



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ...ok listen this fic is just bad read at ur own risk, F/F, best friends with crushes, ik the lipsoul tag dead but here i am, its barely a road trip fic, jungeun whipped asf, oops my hand slipped, revive it with me or ur a pussy, road trips for life, the formatting is weird, the humour is rlly shitty here i’m a different person now i promise, ‘oh no there’s only one bed!!!’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeso/pseuds/hopeso
Summary: It was fine, really. Jungeun was completely okay with this. She was calm, cool and collected. Except she wasn’t. And it was all Jinsoul’s fault.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	it’s not so bad (not when it’s with you)

Jungeun slammed her hand against the dashboard in frustration “I swear to god, Jiwoo better be grateful that we even showed up if this is all the trouble we have to go through,” she said, throwing her head back against the back of the car seat and sighing exasperatedly.

She opened one eye to see Jinsol muffling a laugh behind her hand, the sight made her heart skip a beat, in which she covered up by shoving her friend, feigning irritation.

“Shut up,” she groaned, avoiding the older’s gaze “The car really had to run out of gas on the last length! At one am! What kind of luck is that! This is all your fault.”

It was now, subsequently Jinsol’s turn to push her, “Why is everything my fault?” she whined, squinting at the younger girl in disbelief “Because it always is.” Jungeun responded blankly.

As soon as she saw Jinsol’s mouth begin to open in protest, she shut whatever she was going to say down.

“Whose fault was it when my Yerim’s Minecraft house burned down?”

“Well she made mostly of it out of wood-“

“Whose fault was it when the neighbour came running at us with a fork?”

“I didn’t know that they’d come-“

“Whose fault was it when the police came knocking at our door saying tha-“ Jinsol hastily slammed her hand against Junguen’s mouth, shaking her head furiously

“Okay! Okay, you win. Stop it.” she pouted, huffing at Jungeun “You’re supposed to be my friend! Stop mocking me!”

“I mean, you started it,” she said in response, her voice muffled against the Jinsol’s palm “besides, that’s what friends are for,” she added, forcefully pushing her off.

Jinsol gave her a solemn look, “You’re never going to let me hear the end of that, will you?” Jungeun gave her a smug smile, shaking her head “And it was for a fucking-“

“We’ve been over this too many times! Now let’s stop bringing it up and focus on how it’s two o’clock in the morning and I’m _tired_ and might _cry_.”

“I was the one driving.”

“Your point?”

Jungeun decided to let the childish banter go for now, and listened to Jinsol’s advice, using the last of their petrol to drive up to a service station nearby that they had located on the GPS.

While Jinsol was off paying the counter after filling up the car, Jungeun took the chance to familiarise their surroundings.

It was a small, quaint town, in the middle of nowhere. In fact, according to ever trusty Google, it had a measly population of a few thousand, which was minuscule compared to the bustling city the two lived in.

In her head, for the nth time that night, she cursed Jiwoo and her girlfriend for living so far away.

She rolled down the window, sticking her head out and quietly staring at the empty streets. The roads were impossibly wide, and the lack of street lights made the shadows stretch far and beyond, looking almost scary. There were no tall, skyscraper like buildings looming over them, nor that many trees either. The barrenness reminded Jungeun of a dystopia, in fact, she half expected a bale of hay to roll past in the gentle breeze.

“What’s got you so spacey?” a voice said, scaring the shit out of Jungeun. She whipped her head around to see Jinsol staring at her curiously.

Jungeun’s immediate reaction was to lightly punch the offender’s shoulder, crying out “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“But I didn’t,” Jinsol said, grinning, closing the car door brashly. Her delight was infectious, though she didn’t know what caused the sudden good mood; especially since the two were dirty and exhausted.

That was answered quickly, with Jinsol throwing her a bottle of Mountain Dew, landing on her lap. “I got snacks,” she said brightly. With a deadpan expression, Jungeun turned to Jinsol and with no emotion, shook her hand in thanks “I love you.”

Ignoring the double meaning those words had, Jungeun reached for the Mountain Dew, until Jinsol unceremoniously snatched it from her grip with a smug smirk. “Not yet.”

“What?” She immediately whined, turning to stare at the road and missing Jinsol’s affectionate smile “You bought me a drink and took it away? Who does that?”

“Mountain Dew has caffeine. Which will keep us awake. And there’s no way in hell I’m going to do the last leg of the trip high on soda.” she said defiantly. “So why’d you buy it then?”

“To prove my point.”

“And where are we going to sleep? The car?” Jungeun scoffed, pissy about the loss of her drink. Yeah, she loved Jinsol, definitely, but there were times like these where she’d think ‘ _What if I just abandoned her and drove away?_ ’

Jinsol scrunched her nose up “No, dumbass — there’s a motel down there,” she pointed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jungeun squinted in the distance, looking down the said road.

There seemed to be a row of rather sad looking shops, and opposite to them was a large, beige brick building with a blinking dull billboard that said in obnoxious capitals, ‘VENNIE’S MOTEL, 24/7’

Huh, looked like somewhere she’d get murdered.

“Jinsol. No.” She said, putting her foot down as if her friend were a dog. _Like_ a dog, Jinsol let out a whimper, giving her the puppy eyes.

“But, Jungie,” she pleaded, and Jungeun sighed, because as soon as she did that, all of her resolve crumbled. It was nothing short of pitiful.

Shaking her head and pulling out the driveway, Jungeun muttered under her breath, making sure it was loud enough for Jinsol could hear her “You’re paying. I refuse to die here broke.”

Jimsol only laughed, nuzzling her head against Jungeun’s shoulder and mumbling into her jumper “Of course.”

Stiffening at the proximity, for a terrifying moment Jungeun swerved wildly on the road and _fuck_ , Jinsol should know not to distract the driver.

Then again, did Jinsol even know the effect she had on Jungeun? She supposed not.

The drive to the motel only took a few minutes, but none of them spoke throughout it, comfortable silence between them as Sunmi played quietly in the background.

There was ten minutes in which they pulled up and simply stood outside the motel, mainly because Jungeun refused to enter. (“What if there’s a serial killer?!” She protested, already making steps back towards the car. Hastily, Jinsol snatched a death grip on her arm and pulled her in “Don’t be so dramatic.”)

As soon as they stepped inside, Jungeun was blinded by harsh, yellow light and the overwhelming smell of dust and dirt; which wasn’t necessarily unpleasant, though it was troubling.

Jungeun grudgingly followed Jinsol to the counter, sympathising with the disgruntled young lady at the counter, whom they had to bang the bell several times to wake.

Once Jinsol and her had started conversing, Jungeun zoned out, idly staring at the distastefully peach coloured walls decorated with tacky movie posters and, for some reason, three clocks; each garishly different shades of red, blue and purple.

Whoever had interior designed this place either had no taste or was going through a time of emotional distress.

Jungeun slowly tuned back into their conversation, though immediately, sort of wished she hadn’t.

“-but it does only have one bed, which is its only shortfall,” “No it’s fine, how much will it-“

“One bed?” Jungeun cut in, voice coming out louder than she intended. Jinsol and the receptionist turned to look at her, and she instantly regretted opening her mouth.

The woman behind the counter arched an eyebrow slowly “Is that a problem... ? As of now its the only free room with air conditioning so... “ Jungeun could feel Jinsol’s questioning gaze drilling holes into the side of her head.

Unprepared, Jungeun chewed at her lip, scratching the nape of her neck as she tried to think of something to say.

She had however, apparently, taken far too long to answer, and her friend was now staring at her with evident concern “Are you uncomfortable with it? Because we can-“ “Ha! No! It’s fine! Sorry I just um... zoned out!” Jungeun protested a little too hastily, shaking her head profusely.

The receptionist was staring at her as if she were mad, and Jinsol just kept sending her unreadable glances as she nodded her head slowly, turning back to wrap up the transaction.

Really, Jungeun had no idea why she had short-circuited so badly at such a simple idea. Jinsol and her had used to share a bed all the time! Granted, that was years back in high school, when she hadn’t realised that she had caught crushing, unrequited feelings for the other. But whatever, same difference.

Quietly, she waited for Jinsol to finish up, and when she did, she let the older lead the way to their room for the night, trailing behind more than she should’ve.

The tension thickened between them, and the silence was almost awkward. Neither of them said a word.

Jungeun, however, seemed to be the only one to take note of this, Jinsol too oblivious — or tired, to care. They made their way over a few stairs, walking through the maze of hallways with ugly patterned carpet that smelled vaguely of mildew, before they came to a stop at door number twelve.

Jungeun felt irrational panic flip her stomach over as Jinsol turned the key, pushing the door open and Jungeun had the urge to bolt.

On the positive note, the room wasn’t as nearly as bad as Jungeun thought it’d be. It looked clean enough, furniture and walls various shades of grey. Not exactly appealing, but it wasn’t like they’d be here for long. She could see the bathroom, the bed, and even a minibar. The bare minimum essentials, so perhaps Jungeun judged this place too soon.

The room, relatively spacious, was dark. The only light being from the rather large window with the curtains drawn wide open. She could see quite a bit of the town from it, and it really did seem like a small place.

They hadn’t even bothered to bring toiletries or even pyjamas. Clearly, neither of them had thought this through. Jinsol, as if reading her mind, cleared her throat and shifted from foot to foot. “I know it’s not ideal but like... better than sleeping in the car?”

Jungeun stared at her with a deadpan expression, about to crack a joke. Before she could, however, Jinsol flinched, looking away quickly.

At this, Jungeun rubbed the other’s arm “Yeah, this is better,” she said, offering a small grin, accepting the fact that she’d be awake the whole night, unable to sleep in such close proximity to the older.

Jinsol, however, stood there, looking lost as she knitted her eyebrows together and fiddled with her thumbs, a nervous habit that Jungeun had come to recognise.

“Jungeun,” she started carefully, tilting her head down “it’s fine if you don’t wanna share a bed with me. I can just sleep on the couch.” She breathed out, saying the last part in an impossibly small voice.

Jung Jinsol really had to be the most selfless, considerate and adorable person ever.

Scoffing, Jungeun raised an eyebrow, ignoring how fast her heart was beating “And let the bugs get you? Never.” Jinsol frowned at this, crawling on top of the bed, the pale blue light from outside illuminating her skin in beautiful ways.

“Well don’t blame me, you didn’t exactly sound open to it,” she huffed, inadvertently making Jungeun feel like the shittiest human alive.

The younger hummed, poking the other’s frowning cheeks “Don’t overthink it, Soul.” she said as if she herself wasn’t overthinking this entire situation.

Fortunately, her friend seemed satisfied with that response and nodded amiably before throwing her head back in a yawn, stretching her arms out before she stood up again, beginning to tug at the hem of her shirt.

Jungeun, taken by surprise, whipped her head around as fast as humanly possible with a very embarrassed, red faced ‘Woah!’.

At the theatric display, Jinsol laughed, and Jungeun felt something like a shirt hit the back of her head “You can look, idiot. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,”

Jinsol was correct. Hell, Jungeun had seen the other girl naked before, so this shouldn’t be a problem. Then again, nothing in Jungeun’s past could’ve prepared her with how much the older would have an effect on her now. In an attempt to play it off coolly, Jungeun swivelled around as if nothing had happened, and immediately feeling heat pool to her cheeks once again when she saw how good the other looked in something as simple as a bra and shorts.

But then again, Jinsol could wear anything and Jungeun would be absolutely floored. Then, another thought whammed Jungeun in the stomach, and it went along the lines of. ‘ _Fuck she’s gorgeous fuck I’m gay fuck I love her,_ ’

Not exactly the most helpful of thoughts.

In a slightly higher pitched tone that she prayed Jinsol didn’t catch onto, Jungeun lied through her teeth “I mean, maybe it’s not something I want to see again,” she said teasingly.

Jinsol gasped in offence at the jab, shoving a chuckling Jungeun away. “You asshole!” Though she didn’t miss the older crack a small smile.

It was barely ten minutes later, when Jungeun was walking out of the bathroom, having only sloppily rinsed her body and half heartedly washed her face, she was hit with the sudden rush of cold air.

Scratch that, it wasn’t cold, it was downright _freezing_.

Immediately, her gaze travelled to the window, which was shut. Regardless, it was summer, and would only give them a warm breeze. With that theory proven wrong, she locked eyes with a guilty looking Jinsol, standing below the air conditioning.

“What did you do?” she said with an accusing tone as she turned off the bathroom light, to which Jinsol stuck her tongue out at. “It wasn’t my fault! I just turned the AC on and it just happened to be stuck at the highest setting and wouldn’t turn off.” she explained quickly.

Jungeun huffed, shivering in her sweater and shorts and subconsciously hunching into them “So we’re going to freeze to death tonight,” she said like the downer she tended to be at two am.

“Not if we cuddle for warmth!” Jinsol said in an impossibly cheery tone for someone awake at this time “Like penguins?” “Exactly like penguins.” It was a very Jinsol thing to say, and the girl in question looked quite proud of herself with that suggestion and honestly, Jungeun didn’t have the energy to argue.

(And yeah, she wanted Jinsol’s cuddles; sue her)

Jungeun just crawled under the covers, eager to escape the cold, and she swore she heard a cooing sound followed by her friend’s giggles.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, peering at Jinsol through the pillows. The other girl just shook her head, smile unreadable before Jungeun felt the bed dip beside her.

There was a silence, the two simply lying together, wide gap between them. Jungeun faced the ceiling, watching the shadow of the tree sway against pale blue of the wall, the hum of the air conditioning lulling her to sleep.

Hesitantly, an arm wrapped around her abdomen, pulling her close. Jinsol mumbled from against the back of her head “Cuddles, remember?” and Jungeun swore her heart skipped two beats.

“Needy ass,” Jungeun replied softly, without bite as she buried herself deeper into Jinsol’s arms. Jungeun’s heart was racing, and she was stuck in that stupid limbo of her eyes being heavy and her limbs feeling weak yet her body refused to let her sleep.

She could feel Jinsol’s slow breathing, and the older girl would occasionally squeeze her a little, as if she were a soft toy she was hugging. It didn’t help, but Jungeun really didn’t mind.

It was maybe half an hour later, the white noise of the air con turning into Jinsol’s snores that Jungeun rolled away, facing the other girl from a bit away.

Jungeun watched the other happily snore away, ignoring the way she felt like some sort of creep. After a moment, the other’s eyebrows did that little thing that she adored, scrunching up in a small frown.

Lazily, Jinsol’s arm reached out to the empty space Jungeun used to be, and a soft whine escaped her throat. “Jungie,” she whispered, voice riddled with sleep.

Jungeun, heart racing, gently laced her hand against Jinsol’s “I’m here.” she responded, even though she knew the older was still stuck somewhere in dreamland.

Regardless, Jinsol hummed back, drawing into Jungeun and rest her head against her collar “Mm cold.”

Jungeun let herself smile fondly, indulging in sleep delirious Jinsol just a little “Yeah? What do you want me to do about?” The other girl just stayed pressed against Jungeun’s side, and for a second she thought she’d get no reply, before the older buried her face into her neck and mumbled something inaudible.

Jungeun froze, the other’s hair tickling her shoulder and her heart beating forcefully out of her chest.

This was nice.

Jinsol wouldn’t remember it in the morning, but she would wake up, in Jungeun’s tender grip. The younger’s head pressed against her shoulder blades and arms gently wrapped around her waist in a hold so loving she really wished that she did.


End file.
